RWBY: Reconstructed
by Dylindian225
Summary: This is RWBY. But, my version. How I envision it. There are OCs and OWs. Plot-points differ, and romances change. This is a HARD M/MA. This is my version, this is RWBY: Reconstructed
1. Ruby Rose

**alright, yo, let's get some things clear - this is my fucking story, this is how i envision RWBY. i envision it as an adult show, with graphical content; blood, gore, nudity, and language.**

**this story follows the actual story of RWBY so, episodes and shit**

**so, graphic sexual content; as in, in detail. although i will let you know when a chapter contains smut and will even put a SMUT-BOX around the paragraphs containing it. but don't worry, you're good for now. you know i dont play that incest shit. drug and alcohol usage and reference, strong language at times. blood and gore. this is a hard M. you've been warned. **

**so, one more thing, one of these bad boys down here v**

* * *

**equals a change of scene. so you dont get confused. oh, and it might be cool for you to watch the actual episode after reading a chapter so you can see the similarities and differences. dont worry, there's enough detail that you wont have to, but, if you're confused. that's what you should do. also, i wont put out a chapter everyday. im busy, like a normal human is. so, expect some waits.**

**anyways, i hope you fucking enjoy it and all that. also, leave a review! it makes me write more. even if it's a bad review. ALSO ALSO ALSO, DAMMIT, ASLO AGAIN! im writing in a style that's different then what you'd normally read. It's present-tense, and written like a script. i know, strange, but give it a try.**

* * *

"Legends; stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heros and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm; set their sights on man, and all of his creations. These forces clashed. and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity lead them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, Dust. Nature's wrath in hand, man light their way through the darkness. and in the shadows absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly; life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so called free world, but take heed; there will be no victory in strength."

"Or, perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."

* * *

A group of criminals, armed with rifles and handguns, walk into a Dust shop; From Dust Till Dawn, civilians gasping at the sight of them.

The group approached the elderly cashier.

Leader, looking at the diamonds on display: "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

One of the thugs aims a gun at the cashier's head

Cashier: "Please, just take my lin and leave."

Leader: "Shh, shh, shh, calm down; were not here for your money."

(Glancing at the Dust dispensers on the wall) Grab the dust."

Men approach the dispensers and began to fill canisters.

Criminal, to the cashier: "Crystals; burned, uncut." (Sets a suitcase on the counter)

The cashier begins to load the case up with crystals

Faint rock music plays as a criminal looks towards the noise, to see a young girl in a red hood with her headphones on

Criminal: "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em!"

The young girl doesn't respond

Criminal: "Hey, I said put your hands in the air! You gotta death wish or something?"

(The criminal grabs the girl's shoulder and turns her around)

Girl: "Huh?"

The Criminal points at his ear, signaling the girl to remove her headphones

Girl, after removing her headphones: "Yes?"

Criminal: "I said, put ya hands in the air, now!"

Girl: "Are you robbing me?"

Criminal: "Yes!"

Girl: "Ahhh..."

The man is thrown out of the front window of the store.

A thug from the group looks toward the leader, who signals him to investigate.

Thug, seeing and aiming a gun at the girl: "Freeze!"

The young girl forcefully kicks the robber out of the window, throwing herself out with him.

The criminals look outside of the destroyed window as the girl rests an unfolding scythe on her left shoulder.

The girl twirled the weapon around her body, to eventually let the blade slam into the ground in front of her, pointing it's barrel at the men inside of the store.

Leader, looking at the girl: "Ok, get her."

The criminals run out of the front door, and towards the girl, as she jumps and spins on the handle of the horizontally resting blade, using the inertia to kick the first oncoming attacker in the head, eliminating him from the fight.

The girl lets off of her spin as she comes back around one more time, gripping the scythe and pulling it from the ground using her weight.

Once she lands, she aims the barrel of the gun behind her, pulling the trigger.

The weapon fires and she uses the recoil to spin 2 times, pulling the blade upwards and slashing through two more enemies, severing both of them in half.

She spins once more, and brings the blade down one another foe, stabbing straight through his abdomen, and pushing him through the concrete of the street.

She pulls the bolt back, ejecting her used shell and chambering a new round.

She once more pulls the trigger, using the kick of the gun to propel her self backwards as a gunmen fires an automatic rifle at her.

Using her speed, she dodges the weapons firing trajectory, ejects a shell and launches herself forwards with, once again, a shot from her weapon.

Slinding into the man's knees, she throws him into the air.

She slides the blade through the ground until it hooks into the concrete, using the speed to spin herself along the handle as she rips the blade from the ground, and brings it up through the flying man's chest, cutting him in two.

She lands in front of the leader of the group.

Leader, seeing the bodies: "You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well, Red! I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, im afraid this" (The suited man aims his cane at her, revealing a sight at the end of the barrel) is where we part ways"

The man pulls the trigger, sending a missile rocketing out of the barrel of the cane and towards the girl, who uses the weapons recoil to fire at the ground and propel herself over the explosive.

The missile hits the ground below her and causes a small explosion.

Seeing the man climbing a ladder to the roof of a building, she looks back at the cashier

Girl: "You ok if I go after him?"

Cashier: "Uh-huh."

The hooded girl runs toward the man who is already on the roof, and fires at the ground, propelling her self to the top of the building

Girl: "Hey!"

Leader: "Persistent."

An airship arises from behind the building, to which the man climbs into.

Leader, holding a small red crystal: "End of the line, Red!"

The leader throws the crystal, which lands at the girls feet.

The man aims his cane and fires at the girl once more, causing a large explosion.

Leader, witnessing the explosion: "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Huh?"

An older huntress stands in front of the girl, casting a protection glyph in front of both of them.

The glyph fades away as the huntress pushes her glasses up her nose, and throws sprites at the ship, causing it major turbulence.

Leader, who is now looking at the pilot: "We got a huntress!"

The man piloting the ship gets up and moves to the open side door of the ship as the leader of the group commandeers the ship.

As the ship restabilizes, the huntress casts a thunderstorm over the vessel, preventing it from ascending.

The storm begins to rain ice sickles onto the vehicle, nearly smashing through the pilot's face.

The man who was previously piloting the ship steps into the open cabin, revealing his black suit and cape, but nothing above chest level.

As his arms flame, he casts a fireball at the huntress, who shields herself from the blast.

But, the man raises his arm, sending a bolt of fire up from the ground the huntress is standing on, who is just barely able to dodge the attack.

As pieces of rubble fall from the air, the huntress casts a telekinetic spell on them, spinning them into a large blade, and launching them at the ship.

As they are flying towards their mark, the man throws out a few more bolts of fire, breaking the pieces of rubble once more.

But, the huntress regains control, and redirects the homemade missile towards the pilot, who skillfully pulls the ship's top in front of the corkscrew of debris, which are then finally destroyed by the dark, suited man inside of the ship.

The young girl then switches her scythe into shotgun mode, and proceeds to fire on the man in the open cabin, who calmly blocks the bullets, as if he hand done it a million times.

The man then lines up balls of fire onto the ground below the two girls, who dodge the flames before they could explode.

As the girls look back up at the ship, it flies off into the distance.

Girl: "You're a huntress? Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

Huntress: "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

Girl: "They started it!"

Huntress: "If it were up to me, you would be sent home, with a pat on the back...

and a slap on the wrist!" (The huntress slams her baton down onto the table in front of the girl.)

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

An older man walks into the room, dressed in all green, bearing a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and a cup of coffee.

Man: "Ruby Rose. You... have silver eyes."

"So, where did you learn to do this?" (The huntress is holding a tablet with a video of Ruby's actions playing on the screen.)

Ruby: "Uh, Signal Academy?"

Man: "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby: "Well, one teacher in particular."

Man: "I see." (The man sets the platter of cookies in front of Ruby, who then proceeds to carnivorously devour all of the cookies.)

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before; a dusty old Crow."

Ruby, with food in her mouth: "Mm, thrts mer uncle oh." (She finishes her last cookie.) "Sorry, that's my uncle Crow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now, I'm all like HUUU, WUH-CHAAAA, HOAAAAA!"

Man: "So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ruby: "Well, I want to be a huntress."

Man: "You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby: "Yeah. I only have two more years left of training at Signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I-i want to help people. And our parents always taught us to help others so I thought, eh, might as well be INDESCRIBABLE SPEECH PATTERN, but huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic, exciting, cool, ejUHHUH you know?"

Man: "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby: "You're Professor Ozpen. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin: "Hello."

Ruby: "Nice to meet you."

Ozpin: "You want to come to my school?"

Ruby: "More than anything."

Ozpin: "Well okay."

* * *

Yang: "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" (Yang hugs Ruby tightly.)

Ruby, choking: "Please stop."

Yang: "But, I'm so proud of you!"

Ruby: "Really, sis, it was nothing."

Yang: "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's going to think you're the bees-knees!"

Ruby: "Ok, I don't want to be the bees-knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees."

Yang: "What's with you, aren't you excited?"

Ruby: "Of course I'm excited, I just... I got moved ahead two years, I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything.

Yang: "But you are special."

A voice from a nearby holo-TV sounds: The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. (The TV displays an image of the leader of the robbery the night before) if you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa.

The screen cuts to a picture of a female reporter, as a picture of a Faunus civil rights protest is shown along side her: "Thank you, Serul. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted-" (The TV switches to the huntress who saved Ruby the night before)

Huntress: "Hello and welcome to Beacon!"

Yang: "Who's that?"

Huntress: "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

Yang: "Oh."

Glynda: "You are among the privileged few who've been selected to receive the honor of attending this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

Yang: "Beacon's our home now."

A fellow student runs away from the window of the ship, holding puke down his throat.

Yang: "Well, I guess the view's not for everyone. I wonder who were going to meet!"

Ruby: "I just hope they're better than vomit boy."

* * *

**what the fuck is a sprite? i dont fuckin know, but it sounded cool so you know. yay sprites**

**review pwease. god i hate that voice. dont review, ugh**


	2. The Shining Beacon

**still not sure about this writing style. idk, it works but i might remove the "s from conversations as you can still tell what they're saying without them and it would speed up writing. idk, tell me what you think. if it doesnt look good later on ill revert to a more traditional writing syle; past-tense! ooooooowaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeoooooooooooo!**

**oh, and, 1 follower1 yay! i didnt expect to get any from that 1 chapter that has hardly no changes from the original episode 1. but, thanks 1 follower. either you're reeeeeally smart or really fuckin stupid. for my own pride, im going to say number 1. anyways yeah RWBY**

* * *

The cruiser carrying Ruby and her older sister, Yang, docks in front of the school.

The door opens and outcomes vomit boy, who immediately proceeds to release his regurgitated food into a nearby garbage can.

The passengers on board, Beacon's new freshmen, begin to leave the ship, taking in the sights of the beautiful school.

Ruby, Yang: Wow!

Yang: "The view from Vale's got nothin' on this!"

Ruby, excited at the sight of the other students' weapons: "Sis, that kid's got a classical staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

Yang, grabbing Ruby to calm her down: "Easy there, little sister! They're just weapons!"

Ruby: "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves, they're part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

Yang: "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby, unfolding her scythe: "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people! But better."

Yang: "Ruby, come on, why don't you try and make some real friends?"

Ruby: "But why would I need friends when I have you?"

Yang, running away with a group of people: "Well, my friends are here now, gotta go!

Ruby: "Wait, where are you..."

Yang: "Kay, c'ya, bye!"

Ruby: "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? *sigh* I don't know what I'm doing." (Ruby falls backwards onto a cart carrying luggage)

Girl: "What are you doing?"

Ruby: "Uh... sorry"

Girl: "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

Ruby, picking up a bag of luggage: "Uhh..."

Girl, grabbing bag: "Gimme that! This is Dust; mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

Ruby, scratching her head: "Uhh..."

Girl: "What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning; energy!"

Ruby, sniffling due to the Dust being thrown around by the light girl: "Uhh..."

Girl: "Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ruby sneezes due to the Dust, and activates a fire potion, causing an explosion in the school courtyard.

The vile of Fire Dust gets thrown across the courtyard, landing at the feet of a girl reading a book.

She picks up the vile and examines it, while continuing to read.

Angry Girl: "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby, playing with her fingers embarrassed: "I'm really, really sorry!"

Angry Girl: "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Ruby: "Well... I..."

Angry Girl: "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. Were here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

Ruby: "Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!"

Strange Girl: "It's heiress, actually. (The girl approaches Ruby and the angry girl, with the vile of Fire Dust in her hand) "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss: "Finally, some recognition!"

Strange Girl: "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

Weiss, surprised by the statement: "Whu... How dare-! The, the nerve of-!"

Ruby laughs at the well-placed insult.

Weiss: Ugh! (Weiss takes the vile of fire from the girl's hand, and storms off as her luggage carriers follow after her.)

Ruby, to the angry Weiss: "I promise I'll make this up to you! *sigh* I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So, what's-!"

Ruby turns back to see the mystic girl walking in the other direction.

Ruby, falling to her knees from exhaustion: "*sigh* Welcome to Beacon."

"Hey."

Ruby looks up to see a man holding his hand out to her, offering her help up.

Man: "I'm Jaune."

Ruby, taking Jaune's hand: (Ruby chuckles) "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Jaune: "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common problem than people let on!"

Ruby: "Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune: "Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater-face?"

Ruby: "Hey, that explosion was an accident."

Jaune: "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

Ruby: "Do they?"

Jaune: "They will. Well, I hope they will... I mean, my mom always says, uhh, never mind."

There's a few moments of silence between the two teenagers.

Ruby, unfolding her scythe: "So, I got this thing!"

(Ruby's scythe slams into the ground, hooking the blade to the concrete.)

Jaune, nearly cut by the blade that was almost twice Ruby's size: "Whoa! Is, that a scythe?"

Ruby, showing off her weapon: "It's also a customizable, high-impact velocity sniper rifle."

Jaune, staring that the super-sized blade that Ruby was now petting: "A what?"

Ruby: "It's also a gun." (Ruby chambers her gun.)

Jaune: "Oh, that's cool!"

Ruby: "So, what've you got?"

Jaune, unsheathing his sword: "Oh- uh, I got this sword."

Ruby, looking up and down Jaune's weapon: "Oooooooh!"

Jaune: "Yeah, I've got a shield too." (Jaune pulls out his shield, which un folds in his arm.)

Ruby, sliding her hand across Jaune's shield: "So what do they do?"

Jaune, who accidently activates his shield compacting feature, throwing it off of his arms and onto the ground. Once Jaune picks it up, he compacts it onto his belt: "Well... the shield gets smaller. So, when i get tured of carrying it, I can just put it away."

Ruby: "But, doesn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune: "Yeah, it does."

Ruby: "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." (Ruby examines her weapon as she holds it close to her chest.)

Jaune: "Wait, you made that?"

Ruby: "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune: "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby: "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune: "Yeah, the classics."

Ruby: "So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?"

Jaune: "Why not? My mom always sys, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

Ruby: "Hmmm... Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune: "I don't know, I was following you... You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

Ruby, chuckling: "Uhh, no."

* * *

Yang: "Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot!"

Ruby, to Jaune: "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you later!"

Jaune: "Wait! *sigh* Great, where I am supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Yang: "How's your first day going, little sister?"

Ruby: "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?"

Yang: "Yikes, meltdown already?"

Ruby: "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school... There was a fire, and, I think some ice?"

Yang: "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby: "Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."

Weiss, surprising Ruby from behind: "You!"

Ruby: "Oh god, it's happening again!"

Weiss: "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang: "Oh my god, you really exploded."

Ruby: "It was an accident, it was an accident!"

Weiss holds out a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face entitled, "Dust For Dummies."

Ruby: "What's this?"

Weiss: "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

Ruby: "Uhhh..."

Weiss: "You really want to start making things up to me?"

Ruby: "Absolutely!"

Weiss: "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Yang: "Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong... and she's gone."

Ruby and Yang looked at Weiss' skirt bouncing behind her as she walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

Ozpin, through speakers sounding around the auditorium: "Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. it is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda, who has now taken the microphone: "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

Students being to disband and leave the auditorium.

* * *

Yang, falling onto her sleeping bag next to Ruby: "It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby: "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

Yang: "I know I do."

Yang, seeing Ruby writing on a piece of paper: "What's that?"

Ruby: "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang: "Aww."

Ruby throws a pillow at Yang.

Ruby: "Shut up! I didn't get to bring my friend with me to school and it's weird not knowing anyone here."

Yang: "What about Jaune?"

Ruby: "He's nice."

Yang: "There you go, plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby: "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. back to zero."

Yang: there's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend, and one enemy!"

Ruby once again throws a pillow at Yang.

Yang: "look, it's only been one day. Give it time."

Ruby sits up, seeing the strange girl she met earlier that day across the room.

Ruby: "That girl..."

Yang: "You know her?"

Ruby: "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang: "Well, now's your chance!"

Yang grabbed Ruby by the arm and began pulling her towards the dark girl, who was reading her book alone up against the wall.

Yang, still pulling Ruby: "Hello! I believe you two may know each other?"

Strange Girl: "Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

Ruby: "Uhh, yeah! The name's Ruby. But you can call me Crater-Fa... *sigh* actually you can just call me Ruby."

Girl: "Okay."

Yang: "So... what's your name?"

Girl: "Blake."

Yang: "Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister. I like your bow."

Blake: "Thanks."

Yang: "It goes great with your... pajamas!

Blake: "Right."

Yang: "Nice night, don't you think?"

Blake: "Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book... that I will continue to read... as soon as you leave."

Yang: "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

Ruby: "Well bye, Blake."

Blake nods her head as Yang and Ruby begin to walk back to their sleeping bags, and continues to read her book.

* * *

Male Voice: "Milli?"

Robotic Female Voice: "Yes?"

Male: "File; Blake Belladonna."

Female: "No entries found."

Male: "None?"

Female: "No sir."

Male: "Hmm."

Female: "Might I suggest speaking with her?"

Male: "All in good time, Milli. All in good time."

* * *

**alright cool you read that thing. im gonna go to sleep, its fucking 1 am**


	3. The First Step

**hey hey hey hey, sorry about the unforgivably long wait between chapters. seriously, i do apologize. my fault. idk, just havent been writing. but today i picked up on this chapter and it was 10 goddamned pages long cuz i combined 3 episodes of RWBY into one. plus scenes that weren't in the show. i had to cut out this section to save a bit of room so that the next one isnt so long, and i've decided that whenever a new character is introduced, that i'll use the next chapter to make a file on them, so that no-one;s confused about them or what they look like and shit. so, these files will contain, height, weight, age, gender, race, race-type (is that a thing), weapon, semblance, outfit, etc. bullshit like that. but, you know the good kind of bullshit. and i promise you, that the next chapter will be out sooner, and that it will be a LOT longer than this one.**

* * *

Ren: Nora, I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.

Nora: That's why it's perfect! No-one will suspect were working together...well not, together together. He he he he..."

Ruby: Wonder what those two are so worked up about.

Yang: Oh, who knows! So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!

Ruby: Yep, no more awkward small talk, or getting to know you stuff. Today, I let my sweetheart do the talking. (Ruby hugs her compacted scythe)

Yang: Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.

Ruby: Ugghhh, you sound like Dad! Ok, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting, and secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up; I drink milk!

Yang: But what about when we form teams?

Ruby: Oh, I-I don't know , I'll just be on your team or something.

Yang, playing with her hair: mmmmaybe you should try being on someone else's team...

Ruby: My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?

Yang: What? No, of course I do, I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!

Ruby: What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely ridiculous! Look, Yang, when teams are formed I'll just, I don't know, go with the flow. Like you.

Yang: Whatever, I'm just trying to help you Ruby.

Weiss: So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known lady like yourself.

Pyrrha: Hmm, I'm not suite sure, I was just planning on letting the chips fall where they may?

Weiss: Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together. You know, share a room and what not.

Pyrrha: Well that sounds grand!

Weiss: Great!

Weiss silently praises herself for assumably earning herself a spot next to Pyrrha. She had always been fond of Pyrrha Nikos, ever since she first saw her on a commercial for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal. She was taken with Pyrrha's beauty. Weiss had never really been into women, but there was just something about Pyrrha, although she would never admit it. But, that was besides the point. Pyrrha was the best fighter in the class, securing Pyrrha would undoubtedly insure good grades.

Jaune Arc was watching the 4 women in the room, wondering how a guy could ask any girl out. it seemed impossible.

Jaune sighs out of stress, slamming his back against his locker.

Man: Having trouble, lady killer?

Jaune: Huh, me? No I just. I'm getting... *sigh* yes.

Man: It's alright, man.

The man speaking to Jaune leans backwards onto the locker next to Jaune's, looking over the women, then back to Jaune.

Man: I'm Ronan.

Jaune: Jaune.

Ronan: What's up, Jaune?

Jaune: I don't get it, my dad said that all women look for is confidence.

Ronan: Alright first off, don't take dating advice from your parents, and secondly, if you want to ask out one of those girls, confidence is not all that it takes. Women want a guy they can trust, a guy that they know wouldn't betray them. So, you gotta get to know them, make THEM want YOU.

Jaune: I see.

Ronan: Yeah you do, now watch this.

Ronan walks up to Yang, who's in the middle of a conversation with Ruby.

Ruby: Look, all I'm saying is that, if I had to chose between a team of people I'd never met, or Crescent Rose, it'd be Crescent Rose every time!

Yang: But, Ruby wouldn't-(Yang is interrupted by the tapping she feels on her shoulder and turns around to investigate.)

Yang: Umm, yes?

Ronan: Hey, you. I'm Ronan, and I have to say, of all the shiny weapons in this room, yours are the most interesting.

Yang: Well thanks, but- (Yang slaps Ronan in the face.) I'm not looking.

Ronan, rubbing his red cheek: Damn, girl. You're feisty; I like that.

Yang: I don't think you're getting it.

Yang performs her infamous Yang Wang Stang.

Yang, gripping Ronan's crotch: I. Am. Not. Interested.

Ronan, now standing on his toes attempting to withstand the pain: Ok, ok sorry. Jesus, just don't break my balls.

Yang releases Ronan's package, and turns back around to Ruby.

Ronan walked back to Jaune, and leaned back onto the locker. Where Jaune was of course laughing.

Jaune: Oh man, that cheered me up!

Ronan: See? that didn't go over too well. And, just to prove a point to you, I've now lost any chance I had with that beauty.

Jaune: Yeah, you're right. And, sorry.

Ronan: It's cool. Hey, but BlawnDee: 1 through 10?

Jaune: What?

Ronan: That girl who nearly broke my balls, BlawnDee as I've decided to call her, 1 through 10?

Jaune: I don't know, 8?

Ronan: Damn right. Anyways, maybe we'll see each other today during initiation. I can't wait to see your weapon.

Speaker: All first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

* * *

Ozpin: For years, you've trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in The Emerald Forest.

Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today.

Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years.

Weiss did not like hearing this. What if she couldn't find Pyrrha?

Ozpin: After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and we'll grade you appropriately. There are no questions.

Students begin being launched off of the cliff, starting with Cardon, ending with Jaune.


	4. OC File 1: Ronan Valerious

**ok, so here is the re-write for Ronan. i hope you're a reader, because it's big. like really big. it's a lot to read, i don't know why you would even read all of it, it's just so much. but it's for the really curious and i enjoyed writing him, so fuck you. i'll be doing this with other characters in the future, maybe not quite so in depth, but you get the picture.**

**also, i had a multitude of links as sources and such but the last time i checked, removes links. so they might be dead when this uploads. there's nothing i can do about that. sowwee.**

**godaammit i hate that word. i think i've used it in one of these posts before too. what the fuck is wrong with me omg.**

**just read.**

* * *

Name: Ronan Valerious

Race: Caucasian Faunus

Race-Type: Canine

(See reference (Golden Retriever/Husky Mix) . )

Age: 17 (Like a normal high-schooler... fuckin' Ruby getting in early, fuckin' bitch)

Height: 6"0

Weight: 144lb

Physique: Athletic Ectomorph; Tall, Lean. (#Legs4Dayz)

Semblance - He can transfer his Aura into small bursts of inertia and force. He mainly uses it for super-charging punches and kicks. Extended use of this can drain his Aura.

Physical Description -

Medium tan skin, not exactly dark, but not a fuckin' vampire

See reference (Natural Tan) .

His facial structure is similar to Mercury's, but has a bit of Qrow in it, it's like a cool-ass crossover

Dark brown hair, cut short

See reference (FO4 Rebel Hair)

Curvalicious Eyebrows (Not too bushy, but just enough to wet with the tongue)

Dark brown stubble

Blue eyes, with a scar across his right eye

His right canine ear is floppy all the time. He has no control over it. This is due to a birth defect that resulted in loss of control over certain muscles in his body, including his right Faunus ear and his right ring finger, which he has amputated as it hindered his hand movement.

Height: 6"0

Weight 144 lb

Fuckin' toned-ass body. Not ripped like a bodybuilder, but definitely no beer gut. He's rather slender, actually. The closest to his body would be Neptune.

see reference (Ye boi) .me/photos/services/male%

Apparel Description -

He wears a black beanie with two slits cut into it to display his ears.

He wears a full white wool trench coat inspired by Aiden Pearce image/cache/data/Aiden%20Pearce%20Watch%20Dogs%20White%20leather%

But the insides are a dark steel-gray color, and it extends to about his knees. The coat features a brown leather belt originating from the back, meant to tie around the stomach and pull the coat together, but he instead has it loosely looped into itself over his lower back. The coat is strapped and buttoned only once over a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows ( assets/9268042/lightbox/S.D_Mesh_Rolled_Up_Sleeve_Sweater_-_Black_ ?1393178418)

The interior of the coat has multiple straps and pockets in which he carries miscelanious items (finding including loot, ammunition for partners, etc.)

The ends of the sleeves of the coat feature two small leather straps that can be buckled like belts. His right hand has both buckled, while his left sleeve is left loose.

He has a large red piece of cloth that wraps around his waist and pulls his coat inwards to his core but leaves the legs of the coat loose and flowing. Upon that red piece of fabric is a tied black belt, signifying his rank of 4th Dan Black Belt in "TaeJudo", a martial art native to Mistral. It was taught to him for 3 years by his father prior to his passing, after which he continued and completed his training as the apprentice of his Shade Academy weapons expert, Vladoff Knight, who he still refers to as Master. The belt is tied with the right side being about 20% longer than the left, a typical act of rank for practitioners of TaeJudo, with each degree of Dan-ranked belts increasing the percentage of right-to-left belt length ratio by 5%, signifying the crossing from student to teacher.

He wears black fingerless wool gloves with the sleeves of his trench coat just spilling onto the tops of his hands.

He wears light blue jeans with a hole in the left knee and has a black piece of wool fabric tied around his right leg above his knee that holds a small light purple bow, aligned angled sideways with the center of the bow being covered by the fabric holding it in place tightly. His pant legs are half-way tucked into his black combat boots, which extend to about 3 inches below his knees and posess straps and buckles hanging off of the upper portion of them.

Weapon Description -

I'm gonna be honest, Ronan was heavily based off of Mercury, and thus is a king of kicks. He strikes with his legs, grapples with his legs, pins, throws, holds and sometimes even catches. And as such, his weapon is blatantly Mercury's shotgun boots. However, his can be un-equipped from the shoe soles and used as common sawed-off style shotguns.

His boots are referred to individually as "Masterkey".

Lore -

Ronan was born in Mistral as the son of Roman and Nanette Valerious, with Roman being a Husky-type dog faunus, and Nanette being a Retriever. Due to a birth defect, he was unable to control his right ring finger and right Faunus ear. He was one of two kids, 1 year older than his sister, Bethany. He grew up as a normal canine-Faunus child, frequently playing in the dirt and having an appetite for bones, and his sister was the same way. He and Bethany rarely fought and had a very close relationship. When Ronan was 5 years old, his father began teaching him the Martial Art of TaeJudo, of which Roman was a 7th Degree master. He found it unfair at first, as he would have to train for hours while his sister played in the dirt. But, he didn't feel this way for long, as Beth began her training the day after she turned 5, a birthday of which was celebrated by a gift to her of a purple bow. She wore this both everywhere, and at all times, sometimes even sleeping in it. This occasionally caused disruption during training, but Roman hadn't the heart to strip his daughter of her most precious keepsake.

At one point during Ronan's training, his father had warned him of the great evils that exist. Not only Grimm, but those that sought to destroy the world. His father, was a Huntsman.

As he grew up, he and his sister both began to show great potential of becoming expert Huntsmen far earlier than most. Likely before their bodies had even matured. He was told by his mother, like every other child, that he was destined to become something amazing. That it was his path to do what was right for the world. Although it seemed shallow, his mother always had a knack for being able to read people.

When Ronan was 8 years old, his father had been invited to a tour of Remnant via airship, something Ronan had always wanted to do. So, he brought along the family. The tour went for about 2 days before things began to go wrong.

Ronan awoke at 3 A.M. on the 4th night of the flight to the sound of his mother screaming. When he investigated her room, he discovered her covered in flames, burning alive, with his father impaled into his bed. The ventilation system had caught fire and created an explosion, that caused the vent pipe over his parents' bed to shoot downwards, covering the room in flames and impaling his father, effectively killing him as well. He returned to his and his sisters room, and awakened her. They fled the room together to find half of the ship engulfed in flames and slowly failing. They stormed through the ship, searching for a way off. At some point during their search, his sister dropped her purple bow. His sister in a state of fear, sadness and panic, Ronan retraced his steps in an attempt to retrieve it, but as he did so he was grabbed by a security officer attempting to save him. Although he fought desperately, the officer was able to place him in an escape pod and he was forced to abandon ship alone. Without his sister, or even the officer to escort him. He lost sight of the ship in the thunderstorm that had taken over the sky and he eventually landed on a beach in Vaccuo. All he had left was his sister's bow, which he swore to protect with his life. After traveling all day, he managed to find a small settlement that lived off of the ocean. He was fed there and continued to make his path home. But after months of traveling, he still never managed to find his way back home. Instead, he was found living on the streets by the headmaster of Shade and Vladoff Knight, who handed him off to the local orphanage, where he lived throughout his time in elementary combat school. During his time at elementary, Vladoff Knight continued teaching him TaeJudo. After 5 years of training, Ronan had reached the rank of 1st Dan Black Belt, and graduated elementary with a specialty in military-tech. At the age of 14, Ronan fled the orphanage and began constructing his boots.

From the point he fled the orphanage at 14 to when he enlisted at Beacon at the age of 17, he went on a quest to destroy corruption and evil. He was responsible for multiple assassinations. CEOs of companies, White Fang leaders, Schnee Dust officials. Anyone he deemed in-just. A kind of crusade. His aptitude for technology and military hardware and software allowed him to become an even stronger killer. He was able to move quicker, gain access to events and locations not civilly reachable and steal information that would allow for him to perform the tasks even more simply.

He amassed such a kill count that Remnants councils put out a private notice on an incognito vigilante with no evidence as to his whereabouts.

Obviously, dealing in death so frequently has made Ronan mentally stronger, but also in a way, numb.


	5. NotDeadJustDead (Author Update)

**I'm Not Dead.**

ugh that fucking bold-ass fucking capitlizin' ass fuckin'...

uhh.

yea, i'm not dead. i did happen to fall into a coma for almost a year though.

But ive been recently thinking about this story and will be going back to revise a few chapter, and will be almost completely re-writing Ronan. I really hate posting chapters as just filler type stuff like that because it makes a story seem longer than it is, and the chapters will very likely be slow to come, but i wanted to let my few followers know that i will be posting again soon.

so sawz, but not sawz. because the fact of the matter is, ive taken a LOT of time to consider my life choices up to this point and where i stand in the world, specifically do to *shudders* girl problems.

i'm not going to get into it, but do know that im not dead and will be posting more soon.


End file.
